princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Star
Speed Star (スピードスター, Supīdosutā) is the 7th track to Shiraishi's album Poison. It is also the 13th track to Shiraishi's tour album Doku to Kusuri. Lyrics Kanji= せまい日本　そんなに急いでどこへ行くんや 疾風怒涛　まあそれがお前なんやろう　speed star もしかしたら一日　十二時間と思ってへんか お前が走り抜けた後に　残像残って忍者みたいや 浪速でカマイタチあったら　お前ののせいやろな 前世はサメやったやろ　止まった時に　死ぬと思ってる 足元だけはちゃんと見ときや ああやっぱり　言わんこっちゃないわ せまい日本　そんあに急いでどこへ行くんや 電光石火　それがお前なんやろ no speed no life 風の音で　俺らの言うこと聞こえてへんやろ 行ってしまえ　測定不能の高みへ　speed star ぺんまわしでさえも　高速のヤツがなんで イグアナ飼っとるらしいな　どうやってテンボそろえるんや ところでその変な消しゴム　こすりかたまで早っ お前の校内放送　片っ端っから　なんでも至急や その髪ブリーチとちごうで 風にこすれた　色あせとちゃうや せまい日本　そんあに急いでどこへ行くんや 一気呵成　それがお前なんやろ you are unlimited 風の音で　俺らの言うこと聞こえてへんやろ 行ってしまえ　音速の先お前はspeed star せまい日本　そんあに急いでどこへ行くんや 電光石火　それがお前なんやろ no speed no life 風の音で　俺らの言うこと聞こえてへんやろ 行ってしまえ　測定不能の高みへ　speed star |-| Romaji= Semai nihon sonnani isoide doko he ikunya Shippuudotou maa sore ga omae nanyarou speed star Moshikashitara ichinichi juuni jikan to omotte henka Omae ga hashiri nuketa ato ni zanzou nokotte ninja mitaiya Naniwa de kamaitachi attara omae no sei yaro na Zense wa sameyatta yaro tomatta toki ni shinu to omotteru Ashimoto dake wa chanto mitokiya Aa yappari iwan kocchanai wa Semai nihon sonnani isoide doko he ikunya Denkou sekka sore ga omae nanyaro no speed no life Kaze no oto de orera no iu koto kikoete henyaro Itteshimae sokutei funou no takami he speed star PEN mawashi de saemo kousoku no yatsu ga nande IGUANA kattoru rashiina douyatte tenbo soroerunya Tokoro de sono hen na keshigomu kosurikata made hayatsu Omae no kounai housou katappashikkara nandemo shikyuu ya Sono kami BURIICHI tochigou de Kaze ni kosureta iro ase to chauya Semai nihon sonnani isoide doko he ikunya Ikkikasei sore ga omae nanyaro you are unlimited Kaze no oto de orera no iu koto kikoete hen yaro Itteshimae onsoku no saki omae wa speed star Semai nihon sonnani isoide doko he ikunya Denkou sekka sore ga omae nanyaro no speed no life Kaze no oto de orerano iu koto kikoete hen yaro Itteshimae sokutei funou no takami he speed star |-| English= In the small island of Japan, you are always in such a hurry, where are you going? Beating gales and angry waves, just that means you are a Speed Star Perhaps, 1 day is 12 hours, is that what you think? After you run through the spectrum remains, it's just like a ninja In Naniwa, if a whirlwind happened to cut something, that must be your doing! Was your incarnation a shark? Did you think you will die if you stop? Watch out for your foot, at least, Ah, as expected! Didn't I tell you so? In the small island of Japan, you are always in such a hurry, where are you going? Faster than lightning and sparkle you live up to your motto, No Speed No Life! Above the noises of the wind, you can't hear us, can't you? You may go now, to impossible measures of heights Speed Star Even spinning pen, you do it at a high speed, but why? I heard you have an iguana, how can you keep your tempo with it? By the way, your eraser, even the way you erase, it's fast! Your radio broadcasting in school, is always done with haste That hair that is different from bleach... Must have been scraped by the wind and left to fade, am I right? In the small island of Japan, you are always in such a hurry, where are you going? Complete it in one breath, that must mean you are unlimited Above the noises of the wind, you can't hear us, can't you? You may go now, beyond supersonic speed, you are the Speed Star In the small island of Japan, you are always in such a hurry, where are you going? Faster than lightning and sparkle you live up to your motto, No Speed No Life! Above the noises of the wind, you can't hear us, can't you? You may go now, to impossible measures of heights Speed Star Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics